


Please no...

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Eventual Romance, Identity Issues, Multi, Psychological Horror, Teenage Drama, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Rebecca Andrews invited a few friends over for the weekend to watch a Harry Potter Marathon that was scheduled to air on the tv that night. They all had fun, often talking about their favorite characters in Harry Potter and or giggling over jokes during the infomercials. When they ran out of snacks, Rebecca's friend Chastity offered to fetch them something from the kitchen. Chastity mistook a five-pound plastic container of vitamin gummies in the pantry for regular gummies and emptied it into the popcorn bowl for her friends to eat. over the course of an hour, one by one, their organs shut down. their limp death's mistaken as having fallen asleep by each other during their innocent movie marathon. Rebecca was the last to die out of all four of her friends on the couch, waking up in the body of one Cedric Diggory during the start of his fifth year at Hogwarts.(Updates at Random/Not on the weekends obviously.)





	1. It could all just be a Vivid dream..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I'm choosing to work on whenever I feel as if life is holding me down so it can take a big steamy shit on my chest, and when I get up to go about my day as if nothing happened the smell lingers and wafts up into my face, molesting each on of my nose hairs. If I don't update my other stories normally, this is why. before we start, though. 
> 
> I will be mixing it up between the movies and books when it comes to 'plot following'.Spells will be from the books, not the movies! Some made up too, because why the hell not? 
> 
> \- I will be using the movie models if you wanna know what the characters will look like.  
> \- Neville will be blonde! Harry has his mother's jade green eyes, not fucking blue eyes!  
> \- Characters will remain in character, or at least I will try to keep them in character. Cedric is obviously going to be out of character. Along with four other characters that Rebecca's friends wake up as.  
> \- This is not crack, despite how silly it might get in some areas.  
> \- I will be filling plot holes with more realistic scenario's, well about as realistic as one can get in a fantasy world with magic in it. there won't be any shit like.. "Well because its magic is why it happened." " because of wizards." NOT IN THIS FANFICTION!  
> \- Rebecca becomes Cedric, Chastity becomes Draco, thus explaining the pairings up in the tags. Who Rebecca's other two friends become in the story will remain a surprize.

Rebecca awakened with a widespread ache in her limbs and an exhaustion that could rival the time she once outran the cops with her friends during one of their many parkour outings in the inner city. Slowly did she rise, propping herself up on an elbow. Her vision blurred instantly, nearly going back, immediately dropping back down on the plush bed where she lay with a wince. It was as if she could feel her heartbeat around her skull, a dull ring in her ears. This, however, didn't stop her from tilting her chin upwards to eye a ridiculously high arched stone ceiling. The room reeked of antiseptic. "Wha-" clenching her eye's tightly, did her brow's furrow at the sound of her voice. it sounded harsh. deep even. 

 

Faint, yet speedy clacks from high heels could be heard not too far away, the sound getting closer until Rebecca could see the blur of a woman pausing beside the bed, blocking out the light from her view. Rebecca couldn't find herself the energy to flinch back from the pair of cold fragile hands cupping her face to tilt it to the side, at least they were gentle. Rebecca grit her teeth, her lips parted, gesturing a frown as her eyelashes battered with the second attempt to open her eyes. "It's about time you woke up, Mr. Diggory." came the soft murmur of what sounded like an old woman. "You've given us quite the scare, falling from your broom at such a height. and you landed right on your head, too. If you hadn't cast a cushioning charm when you did, you might have died. " cold hands released Rebecca's face right around the time Rebecca's vision cleared, eyeing the older lady wearily. The strong eye-watering scent of aloe vera wafted from the woman when walking away from the bed, a woman who looked a lot like Madam Pomfrey by the way. The older lady stopped to stand in front of the infirmary's desk, picking up a quill, leaning over the desk to jot down something on a sheet of paper with a quill. after a few seconds, the woman set down the outdated pen and moved to pull a long metal tray from a larger stack of similar trays, out of a simple dark wood shelf belonging to an elegant cherry wood bookcase of what looked to be of antique origin. sitting beside the bookcase was a large Apothecary cabinet made up from the same wood that held many bottles of varying shapes and sizes sitting along the leveled shelves from behind the glass cover. said bottles held various mixtures of different colored liquids, what was in the bottles Rebecca assumed were for medical purposes. Nothing of interest to her. 

 

'Did she just call me Diggory? and what's this horseshit about a broom? where am I?' or so Rebecca thought, her eyes roaming the very large and impressive room with high ceilings, and what looked like a few old, circular medieval chandeliers with slightly melted, lit candles sitting around the steel rims floating above them. the evening light shined in from the tall castle windows, casting a glow the color of sherbet throughout the room. hospitals beds lined the walls in rows, each made with clean white sheets. curtains were drawn back around each, the drapes held upright by floating metal poles. it was just Rebecca and Pomfrey in here it seemed. 'Am I dreaming?' it was the only rational explanation she could really think of because dreams tended to project what you had been doing or thinking about that day if the experience and or thought was memorable enough. watching the entire series of Harry Potter in one sitting alongside her pals definitely was. but the pain was too real, as was the fatigue. but then again, she's been in this much pain and fatigue more than once. 'This must be one of those very vivid dreams, then.' or so she pondered with a wry frown, deciding to just go along with it and try to have some fun here since this was a dream. there was no way it wasn't a dream, chandeliers didn't float. "Who am I? Who are you?" Madam Pomfrey dropped the metal tray she had pulled from the shelf with a startled gasp, whipping her head around to look at Rebecca with alarm. It wasn't hard for Rebecca to guess what the woman was so up in arms about. Madam Pomfrey spun on her heel, ignoring the fallen item and its loud clattering to move quickly back at Rebecca's bedside and lift her chin again, making Rebecca wince. "You mean to tell me you don't remember who you are?" 

 

Rebecca huffed because she just said she didn't know who she was. "No, but I'd like it if you told me. I'd like to know who you are as well and maybe where I am." the distraught woman let Rebecca's chin go and said. "You are Cedric Diggory, A fifth-year student at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I am Madam Pomfrey, a matron for this school." Rebecca, or rather Cedric just slumped back onto the pillow he laid against and let out a long sigh before he said. "Ok, I can work with that, I guess." Cedric paused, licking his dry lips. "So what now?" Pomfrey let out a sigh of her own, bringing up a hand to rub at the front of her lightly wrinkled face. "Rest, child. I'll go speak to the headmaster."


	2. She or he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the plot goes on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, just so people aren't confused. Cedric is two years ahead of Harry and three years older than him. he has an early birthday, or so was the conclusion I came to after twenty minutes of looking through blogs trying to figure THAT headache out. Harry is in his third year right now. and thirteen years old. The blog that helped me figure it out is here. just in case you guys wanna check it out, and unconfuse yourself or even correct me if I'm wrong because I might be. -Shit at the maths.-
> 
> https://www.hexrpg.com/f/37/53990

To Rebecca, she is dreaming that she is stuck in the body of a fifteen-year-old boy at Hogwarts. and in dreams, one can choose to do whatever they like. but Rebecca has decided not to go beyond the extreme, and stay within what borders along the lines of reason here because this has to be one of the only good vivid dreams she's ever had when she usually had to outrun the grudge or Toshio making those frighteningly eerie cat noises. that and due to Rebecca's cynical nature, the characters in her dreams tended to be just as cynical and a step ahead of everyone else like she was most of the time. things could go awry real quick if she wasn't careful, and she didn't want to have to force herself awake just yet.

 

So no extremes slash parkour or at least not until she's finished exploring the castle put together by her imagination, curious as to just how imaginative she can be. This lead to Rebecca going along with her plan to play the amnesia card when Dumbledore came into the hospital wing beside a distressed Madam Pomfrey. She explained to the older and very much worried adults, with averted eyes to prevent the headmaster's mind probing, while feigning hard exhaustion at the same time to cover his blatant disrespect for authority figures by not looking directly at them, that he didn't remember who he was at first or anything else but that he briefly remembered his father after a few minutes. Pomfrey claimed that was a good sign, and said that his memory might come back in bits and pieces like that in due time. it placated the headmaster if anything else, and with a few verbal well wishes towards Mr. Diggory's health, did the old fart with an eye-watering bright wardrobe leave the infirmary to go about his cryptic business. Madam Pomfrey ensured Cedric that he'd be able to play Quidditch again in a few weeks after making a steady recovery, that it might just jog his memory a bit more, to play with his friends and explore the castle. Cedric agreed with her by giving a curt nod and allowing the woman to re-bandage his head. 

Rebecca laid there silently, enjoying the plush pillow her or rather his cheek grazed every so often, contemplating what gender she should refer to herself as while admiring the brickwork and gothic architecture that made up this castle's infirmary. Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, the sound of her Quill's point scratching away at a few papers coming across as oddly soothing to Rebecca. Rebecca came to a decision after what felt like an hour or so. (she couldn't really tell with dreams, really) to call or silently think of herself as Rebecca while referring to herself as 'she' within the safety of her mind if she turned out to look like herself in this dream, but if she looked anything like Cedric, would she both silently and outwardly call and refer to herself as 'Cedric' or 'he'. "Madam Pomfrey," Rebbeca called out solemnly with a rasp, surprising herself at how silkily it came out towards the end of her pathetic attempts at getting the woman's attention. it didn't sound as delightful or enticing as Severus's voice, but then again. Rebecca didn't think anyone could sound that lovely. The older lady simply turned around flashing curious yet kind eyes at Rebecca, along with a soft smile as she said it in a tone just as delicate as she appeared attentive. "What is it, dear child?" 

"May I have a mirror? I'm afraid I've forgotten what I look like." Sympathy worked its way across the woman's somewhat wrinkled features, or was it pity? as the older lady's smile softened even further. if that were even possible... The older lady reached into the long pocket of her apron, pulling out a skinny light brown wand with a smooth finish that shined under the room's dimming sherbet evening glow, and with the flick of her wrist did she conjure a small, round hand-held mirror with simple silver lining. it levitated above her knee's, and with a slow push of her wand's point did it float into it Rebecca's outstretched shaky palms. "Thank you." Pomfrey nodded with a hum and turned back around so she might give Rebecca some privacy. Rebecca was thankful for that and glanced down at her reflection, unaware of Pomfrey turning back around to observe Rebecca's reaction. 

 

Rebecca had to fight back a gasp and succeeded when eyeing the extremely handsome, Robert Pattinson look-a-like staring back at her, mirroring her movements in the small mirror's reflection. shakily did Rebecca, or rather, Cedric, bring a calloused hand up to brush his fingertips across his high cheekbones and chiseled features, dark hair, and lastly over hooded eyelids. 'Light gray eye's... how unusual.' with a worn out sigh, did Cedric lower the mirror and shut his eyes. 'He', and 'Cedric', it is.' or so he decided, feeling himself doze off. 'No.. don't wake up yet...It hasn't even gotten good yet.' but it was of no use, the sedative, unknowingly given to Cedric by Pomfrey was making him groggy and pulling him into a deep sleep. Pomfrey watched the boy attempt to fight the effects of the sedative but seemed to slowly succumb to the tonic. "His amnesia is worse than I thought, I better write his parents." or so Pomfrey mumbled, summoning another jar of ink from her desk. 

Suddenly, the Infirmary door slammed open and the bottle of ink slipped from Pomfrey's fragile fingers, shattering on the ground, having been startled right out her hands. her head whipped around to find Miss Granger looking frantic, her shoulders heaving, giving the nursemaid the impression that the girl ran all the way here without stopping. if the young girl hadn't appeared so distraught, Pomfrey would have given the young lady a good scolding for causing such a ruckus around Mr. Diggory being in the weakened state that he is. "Madam Pomfrey, come quickly! Malfoy and Ron were fighting, and Draco slipped and fell down a long flight of stairs! He's bleeding profusely from his head!" Pomfrey shot up from her chair, grabbing the hem of her dress and lifting it up a few inches above her ankles (Scandalous!) so she wouldn't trip while rushing for the door. "Well don't just stand there, child, bring me to him!" Both females exited the room post haste, leaving Cedric confused, and blinking wearily at the door as he stubbornly fought a losing battle against the potion. 'Huh.. must have fallen back asleep, and right back into the same dream.' well, Rebecca did want it enough, so she wasn't surprised she was back here. or rather, Cedric was back here. 'Wonder what the two boys were fighting about...' or so Rebecca thought before falling back asleep, or rather before Cedric fell back asleep.


	3. Flashback, Enter Chastity part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title reads. Chastity decides she is dreaming much like Rebecca but because Chastity is an energetic risk taker, does she decide to do something that she's always wanted to do, now that she has the opportunity, in her dreams, and that's parkour around Hogwarts. after this chapter, you all should realize this small group of friends are athletic, parkouring fiends.(Some smarter than others.) Oh, and in the next chapter we find out how Chastity gets into a fight with Ron and hits her head.

White blonde wisps of short hair stick to smooth alabaster skin with sweat, around a face of rather sharp, pointed features. Chastity was grinning like mad, having parkoured along the rooftops of Hogwarts for a time she/he couldn't guess as to how long. there were so many grooves within the jagged bricks of the castle that allowed her/him to climb just about anywhere. her/his chest heaved, as she/he sat leaning along the curved stone arch around the large round window of Hogwart's astronomy tower. Space, between where he/she sat, was large enough for two people to sit side by side angled from the side, his/her leg dangling off the edge. his/her body casts a shadow inside the empty classroom from the outside of the stained glass window, the blinding evening sun obscuring the vision of anyone who might come in, well enough to mask Chastity's identity. from the ground up as well, the sun blinding those who might choose to look up. she/he was sitting there, shirtless, enjoying the chilly breeze caressing her/his sweat dampened flesh as well as the cold stone where she/he sits. a soft smile evident upon her/his lips, as she/he reached up to run the back of her/his pale hand across her/his mouth to wipe away the sweat there. 

 

Chastity was ecstatic, believing she at first dreamt waking up in a white, plush antique chair as Draco Malfoy with who looked like Pansy Parkinson from the Harry Potter movie series staring at him as if in a trance. or that's how it appeared when entering the dream, in the Slytherin common room under the black lake down in the dungeons. the water really was pretty, and it was almost as if walking right underneath an elongated glass archway aquarium at SeaWorld that seemed to stretch upward for miles into a murky green darkness. it was an odd, yet breathtakingly beautiful sight to behold when entering a dream. the fact that Pansy, who was now blushing out of embarrassment from having been caught staring kept calling Chastity 'Malfoy' during her excuses as to why she 'Might' have been looking at him, convinced Chastity she was Draco Malfoy in her dream. Chastity proceeded to run straight to the bathroom, that she/he couldn't explain how she/he knew where it was, after being nearly stopped by Pansy who was pleading for him/her not to go so she could explain herself better. from there he/she only paused in his/her step, turned to face Pansy with the best, repulsed expression she/he could muster, yanked his/her arm away from the ugly girl and called her 'a creepy pug faced stalker', he/she then raised his/her nose in the air with a sniff and walked to the bathroom with a sway in his/her hips, in a way to silently express Pansy could never have any of this hot bod. Chastity ignored the ugly girl's sobs and those who so happened to be around them that were snickering or laughing. 

 

Once inside the bathroom, did she/he really look at herself and do a few Hatsune Miku poses because it looked hilarious on the white blond prat's body she/he currently resided in for the time she/he would spend in this dream, or so it appeared. having stopped posing in front of the mirror long enough to eye the clothes she/he was wearing, did she/he turn around to admire the way his/her school clothes were tailored to hug his/her curvaceous body, the simple school uniform slacks making his/her ass really pop in the ways that count. it made Chastity jealous because her own body was square shaped and a little masculine from all the athletic stunts she does on a weekly basis. not to say that Draco's body wasn't tone, but it was so willowy and slender. at least the boy had some muscle too, but not as much as Chastity had. she'd need to fix that, and knew just how to do that. "Parkour!" she/he shouted, rushing out of the bathroom and opening the portrait door to head into the halls. Pansy, who was an eye watering mess called out for him/her and gave chase. "Ugh, time to ditch this loser." or so he/she mumbled, running past a cranky faced Severus Snape who raised an eye brow at his Godson's antics for a moment, only to shake his head and disappear into a shadowed corridor. 

 

Chastity found it strange that she/he knew where to go, but the answers as to where that was didn't appear unless she/he wanted to know. or so it seemed, having been lead the same way with the directions to the bathroom. a flash of what it looked like seemed to follow, but only briefly, though it was easy enough to summon again just by thinking about it. when reaching the courtyard, a choked sob and wheeze made him/her look back at the girl who was desperately trying to keep up with him/her. Chastity/Draco rolled his/her eye's, stopping in place, to pull his/her shirt up and over his/her head and throw it over Pansy's face the moment she catches up. the poor girl was almost too stunned to move at first, breathing heavily from having over exerted herself and pulled the thrown garment off her head after a few seconds, or was it minutes? she wasn't sure, but by the time she looked up, the boy she liked was nowhere to be seen. she lowered her gaze to the stone pavement paving way further along the lush school courtyard, then realized what she had in her hand. sitting down on a stone bench, did she bring the garment close to her face. 'Draco's shirt..' She blushed and squealed, and quickly collected herself. in that order, and quickly. glancing around she noted no one was around, mostly due to the chill and because how close to dinner it was becoming. Pansy dried her tears with Draco's shirt, and then hugged it close to her chest. "He couldn't have meant what he said.. not if he was willing to give his shirt to me," she muttered sadly, trying to come up with a valid reason as to why he'd do something so out of character. Pansy held the shirt close to her chest and hoped she could talk to him more about it over dinner. 

 

Already five feet in the air was Chastity hanging from the wall, where his/her hand was holding onto a jagged groove in the brickwork of the castle, directly under a bright wide-stretched beam of light from the evening sun shining along a wall, blending with the blinding ray to avoid detection from the girl Chastity labeled 'creepy Pug face.' pulling himself/herself further up the wall, did he/she move his/her body along the wall during the climb, making sure to stay under the shine of the evening sun to remain hidden. sweat began dripping down his/her neck, chest, back, and face. the chill soothing away how hot he/she felt, often taking breaks along the deep rims of arched windowsills along the outside of the castle walls. thankfully, each classroom window wasn't too far apart from each other and was empty too. classes were over for the day. it was expected, or so her/his mind told her. and each time he/she chose to rest, would he/she pull the wand from his/her back pocket and cast a quick Aguamenti into his/her mouth to stay hydrated but not enough to fill up on. soon enough, during his/her climb, had the rooftop ledge come into view. he/she brought his/her feet up close to his/her hips and pushed out with his/her feet when nearing the ledge, his/her hips moving away from the wall. at the same time, he/she pulled up with his/her hands, shifting his/her grip so he/she could push down with his/her palms. quickly pushing upwards into a casting position, he/she easily brought one foot on top of the roof. hardly struggling when putting a foot on the ledge, using his/her shin bone to get up on the ledge. he/she found himself/herself standing and leaning against the pointed rooftop in front of the courtyard. the ledge was bulky and wide enough to walk along, but before he'd/she'd do any of that did he/she check out the steadily approaching sunset. with a sigh, he/she walked along the ledge, and what turned into a walk turned into a mad dash when the next section of castle roof came into view. "Best dream ever!" he/she shouted, jumping forward with his/her momentum gained from running launching him/her far. he/she moves both his/her hands and feet to prepare for contact, almost like a cat leaping outward. he/she absorbed the impact with his/her legs when catching the top of the roof's ledge with his/her hands, and pulled himself/herself up. with his/her hands behind his/her back, did he/she pant. he/she was getting exhausted. which was weird, considering it was a dream. Chastity's never been tired in dreams before. pausing in her/his step, did she/he fold her/his arms, feeling the cold of the approaching night catch up with her/him. Chastity didn't feel the cold before. she never did whenever she exercised, her body having produced heat while jumping around like she usually does..."Hmm." Chastity pinched herself/himself and winced. "Ow.." her/his eye's widened because her/his dreams never hurt! Chastity sat on the wall, and let her/his face fall in her/his palms. her/his heart beating like a sledgehammer from inside her/his chest. This isn't a dream... is it? or so she/he thought? Chastity took out her/his wand and cast a silencing charm on herself/himself, having pulled how to perform the spell from memory before standing tall and letting out a silent scream.


End file.
